Here Comes The Night
by Zallie
Summary: She only jumped into an alternate reality to prove The Doctor wrong. He should know by now, telling River Song that she can't do something is essentially an invitation to do it. She had only planned to stay an hour or so - home by tea and such - but when she lands in 'Pete's World', and finds herself face to face with a broken stranger she knew far too well, she knows she must hel.
1. Chapter 1: Comes to This

_**A/N: **__Let it be said- I loved the Tenth Doctor. Amazing! So much so, it took, literally, _years_ for me to warm up to Smith's 11__th__ incarnation – but once I did, I found myself hugely disappointed that the Tennant years were sullied by mediocre companions. I never liked Rose, right from the get go- she seemed far too much like a typical little princess who got what she wanted – and the 'love story' arch annoyed me beyond belief. The only good parts were where 9 got to tell her just how stupid she was! And then, she practically killed him! Sure, Nine's passing blessed us with Ten's arrival, but she grew more and more frustrating as time went on. And then Martha. Just as tedious. It seemed, of his companions, the only saving Grace was Donna – due mostly to the fact that she was exactly what a companion should be – a bloody mate! Not some stupid little girl pining after a 900 year old alien. But then we got River – right at the end, one of the most exciting, fun and mysterious characters of the revival years. Regardless of anyone else's opinion of her, I absolutely adore her character. Then he just HAD to go and die. Yet, as we moved into the Smith years, we meet too awesome new companions, and I must say, Amy and Rory proved to be the best yet. For so many reasons – but perhaps most importantly – they were exciting, they weren't built around a one dimensional arch of 'ooooh somebody else wants to make kissy faces with the latest Doctor'. Yes, Jack's character has a touch of that with Ten, but he is so much more than that, I find it excusable. Plus, you see Torchwood, and Jack's ambiguous sexuality and on-going humour in making others uncomfortable is simply part of who he is (Rex in Miracle Day anyone?) _

_I find a lot of people who disliked Rose fall into 3 broad characters – those who hate anyone who shared something special with the Doctor just because, those who seem to despise any strong female presence (Seem to hate the likes of Gwen from Torchwood as well) and then there's the rest, who do not hate indiscriminately, but can actually formulate an argument as to why each individual character was an annoyance. IMO, Rose was simply a thorn, who acted like a child when she didn't get what she wanted. She was immature, selfish and a right royal pain in the arse. Even when the destruction of multiple universes was the cost, she still went ahead, because she wanted to. _

_And thus, after multiple storylines playing out in my sad little head, I finally decided to put fingers to keys and knock something out. As you can probably conclude, Rose isn't a saint- far from it, in fact! River plays a pretty big role, the era is the Eleventh Doctor with Amy and Rory, and we even get to see Jack, Gwen and the post Miracle Day Torchwood (As much as I love Ianto, he won't be here…I think. At this stage, anyway :P) with the main arch centring around the Meta-Crisis Doctor, a character with so much potential and speculation surrounding him. It isn't a 'Fix-it" story, and, knowing my own devious mind, will be filled of angsty goodness. I highly expect it will simply create more problems than any solutions._

* * *

_****  
_**Here Comes the Night**

_**Chapter One - Comes to This**  
_

_It's over I didn't want to see it come to this  
I wonder if I will ever see your face again  
And I know that I will find a way to shed my skin  
It's simple I know that I will suffer in the end. _

If she was to be honest – and with only herself as company, why be anything else? – The only reason she'd even attempted it in the first place was the Doctor said she couldn't travel between parallel universes.

He should have really learnt a long time ago, that saying she _can't_ do something was practically an invitation to prove him wrong; that declaring a task impossible had only one foregone conclusion – that she would do anything and everything to show him up.

Perhaps the fact it actually worked, however, was the biggest surprise of all.

That was, of cause, before she managed to land herself here, locked up in a cell deep within the Torchwood Tower. Being held within a tiny concrete box, thick steel bars separating her from the world outside was nothing new to her – and this version of 'Torchwood' and its containment capabilities had nothing on the Stormcage. She could have been out the same night she found herself imprisoned – and, that originally that was the plan. Walk out of the primitive facility and return to the Doctor and his universe, gloating and grinning and she smugly informed him he was wrong. Again.

Then she saw him, all four limbs shackled to the walls of the cell opposite her, head constantly bowed and an irrefutable air of defeat surrounding him. She didn't know the face, in fact; she'd never seen it before, but she could deny the sentience he emitted, engulfing her very being.

Only one other had ever had such an effect, and whilst she knew it could not actually be him, she needed to know who he was, why she sensed what she did – who he was. And why the hell he was locked in this desolate hole.

After the first night of very little sleep, watching him out of the corner of her eye as he feigned his own slumber, she heard the heavy footsteps, military boots slamming against the cold solid ground, accompanied by the distinct clips of heels leading the way. He jerked his head towards the sound, clearly an involuntary response, but the first meaningful movement she'd witnessed from him since their incarceration. As the steps grew closer, he backed further into the corner, almost as if he were attempting to retreat within himself, she could see the fear descending upon him.

_Nononononononono…please. No more. _She needed to strain to hear him, his pleas nothing more than a whispered whimper.

Obviously, he knew something she didn't. But to feel the Doctor's presence and be faced with horrifying image of such a frightened and broken man, that truly terrified her.

As they came to a halt in front of his cell, he stilled and quickly became silent, his head once again bowed, refusing to make eye contact with any of their captors.

"Prisoner 19, you will stand." One of the guards spoke, voice full of venom and malice, "face against the wall, prepare of exchange"

He didn't move, but for the slight peripheral tremble that seemed to go unnoticed by all but her.

"You were given an order _'Doctor'_, I suggest you follow it."

The owner of the heels stepped forward, every word laced with spite and superiority. Yet the most alarming aspect wasn't that she'd referred to him as 'Doctor' – River had already concluded that he was connected to her Doctor, and therefore herself, from the moment she had sensed him. What hit her core was the way in which this woman spoke his name, as though it were an insult, something for which he should feel nothing but reproach. Then something she never imagined she'd ever witness occurred right before her eyes. He obeyed, with no debate or contest. She had seen the Doctor – _her Doctor_ – obey before, but not without a fight, an attitude of resentment simmering just beneath his surface. But this was different; there was nothing but apathy and dejection here.

She watched, in stunned silence as he stood, the chains clanking against the cement with each movement. He faced the wall, legs apart, and hands on the back of his head, almost mechanical in nature. She could hear the derisive snickers of the men as the woman's mocking continued, "Now there's a good boy. Doing as you're told, about time you finally realised your place here. Who is in charge. Who _owns_ you."

He didn't shift an inch as the burley guards approached, manhandling him as the roughly thumped a second lot of around his too-thin wrists and ankles, only flinching as the metal slammed against his raw skin, before he could recompose himself. A brief flash of terror transformed him in an instant, before settling back to an empty shell.

"He's secured ma'am" nameless, faceless guard again.

"Good, release the primary binds", the self-important smirk evident in her voice, "Escort him to Lab 7 before the interview room. Dr Markham wants to run a few more…._tests" _

The glee behind the seemingly harmless words, uttered with such malevolence, was not missed by River, instantly reacting to the threat, "WAIT! Where are you taking him!? What is going…" She collapsed before she noticed the implement within the hands of one of the guards, aimed directly at her. Electricity shot through every nerve ending, short circuiting all connections before she fell, a heap on the ground.

_It'll learn soon enough…_

From the floor, she saw several feet dragging the one being she was interested in between them. She could hear the screams, yelling in protest as the batons came down, silencing their prisoner. Then the world went dark, hidden as her eyelids cascaded down, closing off the world around.


	2. Chapter 2: The End Will Come

_**A/N:**__ Second chapter – Seem to be on a bit of a roll! We have a couple of 10.5, River, Rose and her family before we shoot back to 11-verse. The TARDIS will also play a vital role in the coming chapters – she is, by far, my favourite character, with The Doctor's Wife my all-time favourite episode. Which is a pretty big call for a Ten fan._

* * *

_**Chapter Two - The End Will Come**  
_

_It's hopeless, the end will come and wash it all away  
Forsaken, I live for those I lost along the way  
And I can't remember how it all began to break  
You suffer, I live to fight and die another day _

When she woke, pain submerging her mind, her first instinct was to search for her unknown companion in this prison.

"Well, that's a nice change…" she said to herself. She was use to resorting to self-preservation – the fact her first thought from her unconscious slumber was to protect this other being simply reinforced her belief this man was important, connected to the Doctor somehow.

Instead she was met with another – clearly alien, given the 3 noses and lack of ears – sitting opposite. It seemed to be in the midst of a self-imposed trance.

_Metanzie_. She concluded. _Bit of stress, and they shut off. But where did they take him then?_

As if on cue, two guards remerged, a motionless body dragged behind them. Holding an arm each, a trail of blood followed the trio- given the state of _Prisoner 19_, there was no prizes as to guessing where the blood was coming from.

"Cells are full. Where do we put 'im?", she heard asked, pulling her out of her speculation and dread.

"Ah. Chuck it in with the woman. She showed an interest before - let her deal with it now." Far too indifferent for River's liking.

"But we can't. Cohabitation is strictly forbidden. Especially with _Him"_, He was new. Must be – far too jittery and by-the-book to be anything else.

"Ha! Well, with any luck, the maniac will kill her by morning. Far less paperwork", How could someone be so unaffected by someone's possible death? "Does it all the time. More reason to take it out on it in the morning"

With a dull thud, the lifeless body was brusquely thrown to the floor next to River, the jovial laughs of the indifferent guards echoing the corridors around them. She didn't even see the shackles attached, but when she chanced a glance over to her new cellmate, she found he was once again restrained to the wall. Before she could even think, she was by his side, attempting to comfort him, checking for any life threatening injuries, "Oh, sweetheart….what have they done?"

As she ran her hands over him, trying in vain to help- somehow – he lurched violently toward her, held back only by the thick chains confining him, "NO!... I Won't!... You Can't!", he lashed out indiscriminately, never opening his eyes as he cried his protests, "She is too young…. It will kill her…. I won't help you. Never. Never….."

River had faced the most unbelievable, unfathomable complications throughout her entire life, yet never once felt out of her depth. Until now.

"No…Ok. Stop it. You need to listen to…"

For a severely injured AND restrained individual, he sure as hell had a strong right hook, "WELL. That's new" was her response, as she grabbed his hands, holding him still, "Now, I don't know exactly who you are. But, I do know I need to help you. So, how about we save the boxing for another time, yes?"

He fell motionless beneath her, but for, once again, the very slight tremble she had quickly learnt to equate with fear overcame him. But the next word he spoke changed everything.

"River…?" For the second time in the same day, she was speechless, "River? Is it really you?"

She jumped back, startled by the latest development in her unbelievable saga, "You know me?"

"I….Sort of…I mean, yes. Well, kind of." He stumbled over his words, unable to meet her eyes, "…You've met me. A form of me. Once before"

A further revelation that did nothing to allay her shock. As she recovered, she found her companion staring at her with a mixture of confusion and fear, all clouded by a far stronger sense of utter denial, "Yes…It is." Why she was admitting her true identity to this man shocked her more than anything, but he clearly knew her, and the overwhelming compulsion to aide him was stronger than all, "Who _are_ you?"

"…Prisoner 19." Came the response, all emotion lost as he spoke.

Kneeling next to him, unsure if touching him would help or not, she made no physical contact, "That's what _they_ call you. Who are _You?", _she could not help the disgust in her voice as she referred to _Them._

His eyes remained downcast, flinching as if the question itself caused him physical pain.

"Ok..ok. Never mind that for now. Let me help you, tell me where it hurts?" She changed tacts, realising the only way she'd get answers was to first gain his trust, "Please, you're obviously hurt. Let me know how I can help"

Slowly but surely, he allowed his eyes to rise and eventually meet Rivers', almost in a state of shock that someone, _anyone_, even cared as to his wellbeing. It was quickly replaced by apprehension and doubt, "Why? Why would you want to help?"

She felt the slightest twitch of annoyance and exasperation, which must have come across in her demeanour, as he quickly averted his gaze, almost as though he was expecting some form of retaliation, "Wait. Look at me, please. Look, I'm not angry with you; I'm not going to hurt you. I really just want to _help" _River tried to be as calm as possible, keeping all frustration out of her voice. After all, it wasn't him invoking her fury, not really. She waited as his erratic breathing returned to a regular pattern, he shoulders seemed to relax a little.

Still not meeting her eyes, he spoke, or rather whimpered, "It hurts…everywhere. Feels like…like all my nerves…like everything is on fire" between ragged laboured breaths, "It won't end….Never…It never ends…"

She could feel her heart break into a millions tiny pieces, shattering further with each word uttered. Reaching out with one hand, she gently cupped his gaunt face, hoping it wouldn't scare him. Instead of jumping away, he simply froze as she made contact, as though a simple touch had turned him to stone. Before she could open her mouth to comfort him, she felt the warm drops hitting her hand, heard the tragic sobs slowly growing louder as the tiny droplets became a flowing stream, his entire body wracked with soul crushing cries and pleas. As he lent into her hand, she used her free arm to wrap him up against her, using her own body to shield him from the horrors around them, horrors she had yet to witness first hand.

"That's it sweetheart….that's it, you let it out. Let it all out" she whispered as she cradled his head beneath hers, rubbing a gentle hand across his back.

Soon, his tears and cries settled into a rhythmic cycle of deep breaths, and he settled against her, his eyelids dropping and before she could notice, he had entered a somewhat peaceful slumber. She allowed his far too thin, emaciated frame to rest against her, cradling his devastatingly light body in her arms, whispering reassuring words into his ear.

Just before he entered the realms of the Sandman, he heard her final words reverberating through his mind, _I will get you out of here, that's a promise…_


	3. Chapter 3: It's Almost Over

_**A/N: **__Should probably have mentioned – the lyrics so far are Breaking Benjamin's "Fade Away"; and will continue to be songs from them. This chapter explains why I chose this band (aside from really quite enjoying their music!) _

_**Chapter Three – It's Almost Over**_

_Fast I fade away  
It's almost over  
Hold on  
Slow I suffocate  
I'm cold and broken  
Alone_

"Who are you, and how did you get into the tower?"

She leaned back on the back legs of her chair, checking her nails as if she were merely in trouble with the principle, rather than held captive by the notorious _Torchwood_ in a world that was not her own.

"What about a shade of blue? You know, I was never one for cosmetics. Well, except _that_ lipstick. But that's a tale for a whole other day!" She answered, as if nothing here really phased her. "But alas, I get bored. Don't we all? I Know!" The forelegs slammed against the floor, echoing throughout the tiny room as sparks appeared in her eyes, as though the most amazing idea had just crossed her mind, "Green! How amusing would that be? And not just a light shade, I'm talking right in-your-face fluorescent Kermit the Frog GREEN!"

"WHO. ARE. YOU?" her apparent _interrogator _questioned again, accentuating each word as if to convey his ire.

"Oh, no need to yell, dear" She smirked, loving each rise she garnered out of the men before her, "I just don't feel like answering. Takes _all_ the fun out of these little trips"

"Do you have any idea where you are? That playing silly games isn't really an option here _Missy?",_ he sneered, full of arrogance and self-importance.

Clearly, they had no idea who _She _was. A secret she planned on keeping, for now at least. "Well, if I were to hazard a guess, I'd probably go with Torchwood Tower. Either that, or a _really_ over equipped and frankly, incompetent discount junk yard." She replied, overly sweet and laced wait fake innocence, "Then again, junk yard…Torchwood. Not much difference, really?"

Well, she didn't want them to know who she was. But being derisive and generally insulting was a trait she did not control as well. Plus, if she wanted to know exactly was being done to the man she had rocked to sleep the night previous, she needed to make an annoyance out of herself, _He clearly didn't incur all his visible injuries inside this room, with a bunch of over-dressed apes_ she concluded, scanning the room for any evidence that would explain his condition.

"You stupid little bitch" roared another burley man, who's strength lay clearly in his fists rather than any grasp of language or relative intelligence, as he raised his arm to back-hand her.

"That's enough Soldier!" a high pitched voice ordered, leaving the soldier frozen mid-strike. River couldn't help but laugh – a large, egotistical moron controlled by a tiny blonde woman. Had the situation not been as it was, she would have laughed hysterically at the whole scene, "I suggest you all leave us. I have a few questions for our _guest"_

Spoken with clear undercurrents of what River could only interpret as an attempt to intimidate her, she found the situation just that little bit more amusing. _Oh my Dear, if only you knew…_

The men quickly departed, slamming the wrought iron door behind them, leaving the two women alone. River sat, stoic in her uncomfortable metal chair, watching as the younger woman circled her, as a hawk would it's prey, before she decided to break the silence, "So, you have questions? Or did you just come in here to admire me? Not that I blame you there, dear…"

"…My name is Rose Tyler. I – and I alone – am in charge here. Now, you seemed to have survived a night with Prisoner 19. The guards informed me he was still asleep in your arms at changeover this morning"

"Prisoner 19?" She queried. Of cause they both knew who they were talking about, but River was quite intrigued as to why this particular woman – one with a great deal of power and fear-driven respect, it would seem – held just an interest in him.

"You know exactly who I am talking about." A demand, a threat.

"Hmmm….Prisoner 19….nineteen…" She made a show of pretending the think, "Oh, the man you threw into my cell last night? The one covered in, it would seem, a few pints of his own blood? You must excuse me, I often find strange men sharing my bed…often in cuffs…and not just the occasional woman. The bleeding was new though, I must adm…"

"…I suggest you get these stupid little games out of your system. You are our prisoner, a prisoner of Torchwood. Do you have any idea the gravity of that?" She paused, allowing her words to sink in, "We defend the crown, England…"

"..Great Britian…the world. Yes, I get it. Against the _Alien Hordes_." River had heard the ridiculous mantra of Torchwood before, something that truly bored her nowadays, "_If it's alien; it's ours._ I've heard it before, and each time I do, it grows more and more tiresome. What I don't understand is what that man means. What kind of a threat he actually poses to justify _that_ kind of treatment."

As yes. Holding back. That's what River Song does best….

"Why would you care? He isn't even human. I'm not even sure he qualifies as a sentinel being" she paused again, apparently aiming for a dramatics which she was clearly not achieving with River as her audience, "So. You will tell me – how do you know him, and anything else that may be relevant to our cause here" Folding her arms across her chest, she waited for the reply, watching as River idly tapped her fingers against the small, flimsy table, interpreting her actions as one of fear, composing herself as she prepared her answer.

However, as River drew her gaze from her hands, directly at the woman before her, she realised it wasn't fear she was attempting to conceal. It was rage, and fury and anger, her fists clenched in front of her, Rose felt a cold chill settle at the base of her spine – a terrifying realisation that she had only see such a reaction from one being before.

_The Oncoming Storm._

"I care, _Miss Tyler_, because apparently, nobody else does. Nobody else sees a problem here. If anything, your drones masquerading as humans take apparent glee in his pain. Now, and I want you to understand I am being terribly calm right now, I will ask again", Rose felt the waves of recognition flowing over her. _But it can't be…_ "Who is he. And what interest does this establishment have with him."

Rose did not even realise she'd subconsciously taken a step backward as the foreboding woman who reminded her so much of a life long ago spoke, "As I said. I am in charge here. I ask the question. You answer" She attempted to act unaffected, yet her words lacked the same conviction that had been present when she first entered the room. "Now. You will be sent for processing."

She headed for the door, attempting to hide the rising panic within, yet could not contain the way her voice broke, her previous haughty demeanour all but vanished. Reaching for the control pad to exit, the final words spoken by her prisoner shook her to her core, "I am warning you. You WILL stop this, stop whatever you are doing to him."

Planting a fraudulent face of authority and arrogance, Rose spun on her heel to face River, "_You_. Are warning me? And if I don't?"

This time, River smirked, a smile of pure malice, "Because, if you don't, then I will stop you. And I can promise you one thing, I will take great pleasure in destroying all that you are, _Rose Tyler" _


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness Rises

_**A/N: **__I abhorred the rose/doctor 'romance'. It was akin to some stupid little fangirl screaming OMG I like totally lurve you Doctor. Hehe – probably why I also loved the Sarah Jane return! Take that you silly little moron! As for her being bad, she always struck me an innately selfish, a spoilt brat who always got what she wanted. So I just played on that concept for this. Only Tyler I actually liked was Pete!_

_Madwoman in the TARDIS: Completely agree! There is no way there would be a happily-ever-after! (Or maybe that's my cynicism, who knows?) But I can see 10.5 being a Torchwood prisoner - either with or without Rose involved. Her portrayal here is more a reflection of my own view of the character. I'm really looking forward to your story now too! _

__

****_(Highest rating applicable here. You have all been warned)_

_**Chapter Four: The Darkness Rises**_

_Now the dark beings to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover_

After that outburst, she expected to be thrown back into her cell, or sent further underground to the real 'interrogation' rooms.

What she did not expect was Rose's departed to be followed by the entrance of a middle-aged man in a suit, clearly doing something strictly forbidden, if his body language was anything to go by. Placing a finger to his lips to request silence, he quickly ducked under the camera, aiming a metallic object that look vaguely familiar to river just below it.

"Ok, we have exactly seventeen minutes before the cameras stop broadcasting a loop, and they figure out what's going on. But before we do anything, I need to know one thing"

"Wait. What? Who are you?"

"Look, there is no time. I've been watching the past hour. I just need to know one thing." He paused, as he came to kneel in front of River, "Can you help him? Can you get him out of here?"

The mixture of desperation and urgency in his voice spoke volumes to River, most of all, now was not the time to neither play games nor get smart with him, "Yes."

He simply nodded, bringing the same device he'd used on the cameras to her shackles, allowing River a closer look. It startled her for a second, however as soon as her hands were free, she reached for it, examining it. _It can't be…._

It was not the sleek, beautiful screwdriver she'd become accustomed to, it was tattered and a mish-mash of parts crudely joined, and yet there was no denying the startling similarities between them. This device was, indeed, another sonic screwdriver. "Where did you get this?" She harshly questioned, an accusation clearly hidden within.

"From him" A simple, yet wholly complicated response, "We need to leave NOW" he stated, grabbing her hand.

"Wait. Just one question. Who is _He?"_ If she was going to risk her life for a stranger, she might as well get a _little _information.

She could not ignore the sad smile that crossed this mans' face as he responded, "Benjamin. He is called Ben."

* * *

"Restrain him" Came the order as Ben fought against the men holding him down, "I will not have a repeat of yesterday"

The man harshly grabbed at flailing limbs, a resounding crunch as his left arm was slammed against the table and leather straps fixed far too tightly around his now broken wrist. The process was followed with his remaining arm and legs, before the terrify metal cage was placed over his face, his screams echoing throughout the laboratory as the guards locked the latches in place, leaving him unable to move, suffocating behind a claustrophobic cage, "Keep the prod on the cage. If he so much as twitches, shock the face plate."

The order was enough to still him completely, having endured such electrical currents previously, he knew what kind of pain they could deliver if they wanted to. He felt the scientist working above him, as a large bore needle was roughly inserted into his jugular vein, "1349 hours. Testing compounds 5, 7 and 10. Attempting introduction centrally as Prisoner 19 showed little response when such compounds were originally introduced peripherally." He was talking into a hand held tape recorder, however Ben heard each word, growing more and more terrified by the second.

He felt the first formula enter his bloodstream, and recalled it's affects from the previous day – agony, white pain engulfing every atom within his body – but this was worse, injected directly via a central line, pumped further and faster at an exponential rate. With each beat of his heart, the pain increased, the distant echoes of unimaginably inconsolable screaming filling his ears, his throat, raw and bleeding, the metallic tang of his own blood mixing with bile now entering his mouth. His entire body shaking in pain, as he distantly heard the self-satisfied report of the scientist reporting the latest drug a success. The initial pain began to subside as he felt the antidote enter his system; he was left with the dullness of knowing his relief would be short-lived. An antidote simply meant another drug would soon be administered, his fear confirmed as the scientist shuffled over to his bench to write down his findings and prepare his next _experiment_.

As his senses slowly returned, he could hear the snickers of his guards slowly coming into focus, soon followed by the daunting realisation as to what they found so amusing.

"I'd say it's a definite success, Doc!" Remarked one, unable to control his delight.

"Fucker pissed itself!"

"Ha! Look at it, fucking everywhere!"

He felt his entire face redden in shame and humiliation as the jibes continued.

The laughter died down as the scientist returned, clearly annoyed, "Oh for Christ sake, look at this fucking mess!" He exclaimed, "Oh, just take it's clothes off, I'm not putting up with this"

Benjamin then felt the men around him, cutting off his excuse for clothing, leaving him utterly exposed in front of them, the indignity increasing as they all made jokes at his expense, "Should just put the fucker in a nappy. Save a whole heap of trouble"

_They wouldn't….They couldn't…._

"Remove the face cage" came an order from across the room.

"Ha! Look at it! Aww. It's crying!" they taunted as they lifted the suffocating cage, Ben finding himself unsure as to which was worse – being trapped in the hideous cage, or his face exposed to his tormenters, revealing his mortifying degradation.

"Now you listen here" The scientist was glaring down at his disgraced face, enjoying his subjects humiliation, "You piss yourself again, I'm shoving a catheter in" He threatened as he harshly grabbed his penis, a perverted snarl across his features, "got that" he spoke through clenched teeth, as he commenced fondling his subject.

"Hey look, the dirty little fucker likes it!"

Ben turned his face away, attempting to hide himself from this horror, when two words escaped his lips against his wishes, "_Please….Don't"_

This room had witnessed his blood, his rage, his screams and his despair. But, never, throughout all, had he begged his captors. Not for their ears, for such a sacrifice would, in his eyes, make his destruction a foregone conclusion.

"Say it again"

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, as he accepted he was indeed lost here, and pleaded once more, "_Stop it. Please….Just…just stop it"_

* * *

"We aren't far. I heard Rose say his was going to the Labs" the man spoke as he opened the hidden compartment in one of the underground storage units of Torchwood, "I take it you can use one of these?" he questioned, handing her a handgun.

River almost looked insulted as she threw the .44 back in, and reached for two of the largest weapons she could find, before pocketing a smaller object, which seemed to perplex her partner in crime, "What?" she questioned in response to the expression on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes then", he simply stated, before adding, "But why did you grab that last one? We don't even know what it is. But I asked Ben once, if he had any ideas – long before all of…of 'This'. He begged me to hide it, along with that rock" he finished, pointing at the dusty clump at the compartment.

"Oh…it's….It can't be" River spoke, almost to herself as she spotted what he was talking of. Placing one of the guns down, she moved forward, placing her free hand over it, smiling as it reacted to her presence, emitting a faint yellow glow. Pocketing this too, she turned to the man who had broken her out, a huge smile across her features, "Do you have any idea what this is?".

She was no longer saving a stranger – a stranger with whom she shared an unquestionable yet entirely poorly understood bond, granted – no, for someone to have _This_, he must be connected, somehow. Her companion simply remained blank, clearly not understanding it's importance, accentuated by the shrug of his shoulders.

"It is Coral. TARDIS Coral" She was positively beaming, attempting calm the occasional erratic terror the small Coral would emit, expressing fear and horror – for both herself, and her owner, "You said we aren't far. Let's go get him!"

She shot out in front, both guns at the ready, before suddenly turning to her partner, "Wait. What do I call you"

Glad the conversation had moved back to something he could answer, he replied, "Pete. Call me Pete"

"Ok Pete. Which way?"

_NO! Please, I said no!_

The petrified scream echoed the empty, damp corridors answered her question, and before Pete could react, River way already running toward the source.

"Please…I'm asking…I'm _begging_ you" She couldn't see what was happening as she stormed the room, but the rising panic in his pleas were enough to provide River with all the adrenaline she needed, her sudden arrival enough to stop all the men present.

"I believe he asked you to stop" She cocked the gun, aiming directly at the fat man in the white lab coat, "Now, you can listen to him, or you can continue. Bearing in mind, if you choose the later, I will take a great deal of pleasure in shooting your entire lower gasto-intestinal tract from your sorry body and leaving you to slowly bleed out" removing the safety and firing up her weapon, she continued, "So boys, what's it going to be?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the lackeys make a beeline for the emergency button, firing him dead without ever taking her eyes off her primary target, "Let that be a warning. Now, on the ground"

She sensed Pete enter rather than actually visualised him, but without needing to make any suggestions, he was already restraining the men within the room, tailed by another individual she had not yet met. Far younger, far more scared, but clearly there to help, as he silently aided Pete in his task.

Without a second though, River was by Ben's side, releasing each of the belts holding him down as gently as possible, attempting to control her rage as each revealed more wounds beneath, now littering his trembling body.

"Ben. Benjamin, open your eyes. It's ok, you're safe" She whispered, trying to gain his compliance in releasing him, but he steadfastly refused, his eyes jammed shut as silent tears rolled down his cheeks, accompanied by his inaudible pleas.

Placing her hands upon his temples, fighting the fury threatening to overcome her as he flinched backward, and whispered in his ear, "_It's me, Sweetie. It's River." _And the resistance he was conjuring stilled, and she continued, "_Now, Open your eyes Doctor. We're leaving"_,

He complied, fear and confusion and terror and despair all fighting within his eyes, as River smiled down at him. With that, she reached into her pocket, retrieving the Coral and placed it in his hands, watching as the horrid room around her erupted in a magnificent ball of shimmering gold light, cries of relief and anger filling the minds of everyone present, a force so strong that those not expecting it collapsed, their own moans drowned out by entity howling at the injustice that this place had borne witness to.

River pulled the second object she had acquired from storage unit, placing it next to the coral, before grabbing both Pete and his accomplice. The room around them now was drowning in the bright light encircling the four, seemingly lifting them to the air, before it exploded around them, followed by a dull thud as they hit the ground.

River instinctively ran to motionless body of her charge, demanding Pete's coat to cover him, afford him _some_ semblance of dignity. "You're safe…You're ok. You're home" she whispered reassuringly as she stroked his now damp hair.

"What the hell…Pete where are we?" His friend had recovered quickly, far quicker than River had imagined he would.

"I…I have no…"

"You're in the TARDIS" River supplied, "That was a transporter. Not a paperweight, you know?"

They both looked dumbfounded, having no idea what exactly that meant.

Never taking her eyes off Ben, she continued, "I had only intended on transporting him and I out of Torchwood, but when you showed me the remanent of the TARDIS, after I saw how it reacted to me, and then to him, I figured why not take a short cut?"

Nope, still confused. Perhaps more-so.

"That was TARDIS Coral. A baby TARDIS, if you will. After all she had felt, all she had witnessed, she wanted nothing more than to find her mother" gently stroking Ben's face as he slowly came back around, she smiled sadly, "But she couldn't leave without him."

"RIVER!?" Oh, she knew _THAT_ voice.

"Hi honey, I'm home!"

"yes…I can see that. But who…and how? And, no. River, you didn't…" the young man dressed in his quintessential tweed suit and bow tie spluttered, eyes fixed on Benjamin, two individuals behind him, clearly as confused as the other two men behind River.

"Oh I did. You bet I did", her voice grew darker, angrier, "And trust me, Mister. We – or rather YOU – have a lot of explaining to do"


	5. Chapter 5: Shut the World Away

_**A/N: **__Thanks for the really quick reviews fellas – helps me get motivated to write more! I have literally sat in front of my computer all day and written – which has been amazing, let me tell you! Pumping out chapter after chapter to the tunes of Bowie and Pearl Jam and Killswitch. Yes, I have eclectic musical tastes. Oh, and I just saw the Barrowman Buzzcocks episode. For shame John. Anyone who knows Kylie and Madonna, then draws a blank of THE BEST NIRVANA SONG EVER should be ashamed. I mean, Come as You Are? Classic! _

_Anyway, the reason for the addition of Breaking Benjamin lyrics should now be apparent. And I should probably be doing something else right now, given I did promise myself I'd erect the new chook yard today and lay the top soil on the veggie patch, alas, instead I am still here, with two very annoying dogs jumping on my comfy seat with a slobbery ball and the only conducive activity I managed to partake in today was chopping up a bit of wood (enough to keep the fire going tonight :P)so why not get chapter five in too, eh? _

_**Chapter Five – Shut The World Away**_

_And I'll survive, Paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away_

For so many souls in the TARDIS, The Doctor could not recall a time when it had been so silent. Amy and Rory stood behind, before him, Pete and was that Jake?

And River. The notorious River Song, looking as though she was ready to tear him apart, limb by limb.

But that wasn't the most startling, for the being he could not take his eyes off, the man laying half dazed on his TARDIS floor, covered, it would seem, by nothing more than a large overcoat, struggling to gain some focus, that was the big revelation.

"River… What the hell have you done? You know we cannot meet. It would rip a hole across the Universe, and given I've just managed to close all those pesky little cracks, I'd appreciate…"

"…He isn't you, you fool. Well, he is, but not the _you_ you think he is" River interrupted, her murderous glare refusing to cease.

Rory was the first to compose himself, rushing to the side of the fallen man, "Ok, perhaps we could save the argument for a later time. Say, when there _isn't _a man dying in front of us" he muttered, taking stock of the visible injuries, "What happened? I don't care who he is, or who they are" he indicated the two new strangers behind River, "Or even what you have managed to balls up" he stated, looking directly at the Doctor, "But he's obviously hurt, and we need to do something"

Even a casual glance at the man in front of him told Rory more than he wanted to know – he had no idea where to even begin, the grand sum of his emergency nursing was a 2 week rotation when he was still a student.

"I have no idea what exactly happened, what went on in the Labs and Interrogation was strictly need-to-know." Pete offered, before adding, "And after I first expressed my objection to his treatment, it was decided, I didn't _need-to-know" _, the regret clearly evident as he spoke.

The Doctor himself seemed to be in agreement with Rory, mostly because he knew the situation was dire, just by looking at the state of his former incarnation, and party because he knew he'd come out of the oncoming fight with River second best. "Ok, we need to move him. Can't imagine the console floor is doing him any good. Take him to the sick bay- Rory, he is human, so there is something helpful I guess. Well, mostly human. Sort of." Reverting back to babble, as he often did when thinking, "I think. Better stay away from the aspirin. Just in case"

Fuelled into action, Rory, with the aide of Pete and Jake, manoeuvred their own bodies around him to lift him up the stairs, however as the first lot of hands touched him, he bellowed back to reality, attacking indiscriminately in an effort to keep them all away. All three were thrown backward, initially shocked by the outburst, before River ran back to his side, "Is everyone ok?" she called out, "He's just scared. He didn't mean to hurt anyone." Turning her attention back to Ben, she noticed the wide-eyed expression of absolute terror forming.

"No. You can't do this!" he roared, "This isn't fair! What the hell have you given me?" Squeezing his eyes shut, they could all hear the whispered mutterings, _"It's not real. It's not real. You're hallucinating. You've been drugged…."_

To everyone's surprise – perhaps The Doctor surprising himself more than anyone – he slowly moved forward, sitting cross-legged next to River, taking both Ben's floundering hands within his own, before he began speaking a language only River recognised. Ben's thrashing ceased almost instantly, as he looked up at The Doctor, a sympathetic and all together remorseful smile gazing down, "I promise you, this is real. River has brought you home"

"…It can't… They've done this…they've tried it before. It's a trick. Drugs…"

"No, it isn't. I promise you. This- all around – is very, very real. Just open your mind, let Her in. She will help you"

He seemed to fight it, but the possibility was too much to resist. His eyelids fluttered, before slowly falling down, an almost peaceful smile grew and a solidary tear fell, his whole body going limp, before the Doctor reached down, whispering to his now unconscious patient, "Oh, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry".

He looked up at River, utter confusion and denial evident – such an image she knew she'd never come to grow use to. Not from the Doctor, "I didn't know River. I really…I honestly…what happened?"

His innocent dismay quickly gave way to anger, as he turned on Pete and Jake, "What the hell happened? _How? _Where is Rose? Did she know?"

Jake remained silent, whilst Pete stepped forward, head lowered apologetically before he spoke, "I'm sorry. But Rose _did_ this."


	6. Chapter 6: Hollow Heroes

_**Chapter Five – Hollow Heroes**_

_Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by one  
Hollow heroes separate  
As the run  
You're so cold  
Put your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder  
While strong me die_

"Well, he still sleeping, but from what I can tell, it's almost as if he's…healing himself." Rory stated as he re-emerged in the console room, "And, well, once upon a time, I would have said '_that's impossible'_, but, well, you know.."

"No, that should be impossible. He shouldn't be able to regenerate, or heal himself…" The Doctor mused.

"Ok! Enough. Time for answers raggedy man. Just what the hell is going on here? Who are _they?_ Who is the man River dragged in here on his deathbed? Why does River look like she wants to kill you? Amy spoke for the first time, rattling off every question that happened to come to mind.

"Amy. Calm down…"

"…Yes Pond, all in good time…"

"…but answer the questions away" River finished, "I think everyone in this room deserves an explanation Doctor"

_If looks could kill…_

The Doctor sighed, running his hands through his floppy hair, ruffling it before letting his arms fall to his side, "Ok. Introductions first. Pete and…_Jake_ I believe?" he finished the statement in almost a questionable tone, hoping he'd at least gotten the name right. Receiving a nod in the affirmative, he continued, "Well, meet my current companions, Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. Married – I just never was able to work out if Rory finally caved and took Ponds' surname"

"Wait, took _her_ surname? Are they not from Earth?" Pete asked, a little confused.

"Oh my yes! From Earth, human. Very human!" He replied with a manic grin.

"The future then?" Jake added, also a little confused.

"No! Well, yes, but only slightly. A few years, perhaps? Anyway, if you thought that was confusing, you better take a seat" The Doctor advised, dreading the explanation as to who River was. "Well,yes. Amy, Rory, this is Pete and Jake, oh how do I explain this? Ummm… easiest – they come from a parallel universe... River I believe you already know everyone"

"And just who are you?" Jake piped in, knowing he'd never before met such a bizarre character.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor!"

"…but the Doctor…I've met _'The Doctor',_ and well, you might be just as crazy as him, but you definitely don't look like…"

"…Regeneration." Pete supplied, earning him a quizzical glance from Jake, "Ben explained it to me, during one of our conversations." He now turned his attention to man he now knew to be the current Doctor, "The Doctor we knew. He died, didn't he? He _regenerated_ into you?"

"Radiation Poisoning. Nasty way to go, but I've had worse", The Doctor responded, "So. Ben? Didn't go for the traditional _John Smith _then?"

It was said in a jovial way, meant only as humour, yet the glares he received from Pete told the Doctor it was taken in any way but.

"No. He didn't", an undeniable slither of anger present, "He didn't want to be _you._"

The Doctor averted his gaze, not expecting such a hostile response, however Pete continued speaking, "Not that I blame him, given how it all played out. And yet, he was still proud that he came from you." He paused, hoping he was stirring up something akin to guilt within the Doctor, "It's short for Benjamin. It means, literally, Son of the Right Hand. You saw a mistake that you wanted to rid yourself of as soon as you could", Pete's voice rose, as the anger and distaste he felt came bubbling to the surface, "But you know what he saw, _Doctor?_ He saw you as his father; his creator. And you threw him to the wolves" He spat.

"He's your _son_?" Amy asked incredulously, "And you did _what?_"

"ENOUGH!" River broke the screaming match, earning her a thankful glance from Rory and Jake, neither of whom felt the current argument was helping at all. "We can play the blame game later – and trust me, I have a lot of grievances here. But I think the most important problem we have right now is Ben, and helping him."

She took the resounding silence as agreement, and continued, "Now, Doctor. Start from the beginning"

And with, the Doctor delved into the tale of his 9th life, of meeting Rose and Jack, the heart of the TARDIS and Jack's subsequent immortality. Of his death, saving Rose. Of Martha and the Master, of Donna and the battle to save all of creation. And how his meta-crisis self came into being, then slaughtered an entire race when he destroyed the Dalek fleet, leaving him with Rose in the parallel universe. "I…I thought it would be ok. I never imagined this…What exactly happened?"

"He tried, in the beginning, to make it all work. He really did, he seemed to carry around an inconceivable amount of guilt, his every action seemed to be working toward some kind of atonement." Pete sighed, "And then, the testing started. It seemed small at first, but it grew. It became more brutal and with far less purpose. And the interrogations, demanding any knowledge he might have" He paused, caught in the hell of his own memories, "And I let it happen. By the time I finally stood up for him, it was too late, the degree of savagery far more heinous than I ever imagined. He wasn't human, and there was no conceivable possibility as to any retaliation from his people – because, he had no people. They could do whatever they wanted to him. And Rose… Rose took all her anger out on him. The idea that she could have ever come from me…any version of me. I hate myself for that"

"It was never your fault" the silence that filled the room was broken by the lone figure leaning against the back wall, standing but far from health, "None of it"

All six beings spun to face him, now dressed in a white robe, attempting to hold his body still and stave off the tremors of his fragile frame. Rory rushed to his side just as his left leg gave out, catching him before he hit the ground, "You really shouldn't be up yet, you know?" He asked light heartedly, holding both wrists to steady him. "What? What is it?" Rory asked, full of worry as he noticed the wincing Ben attempted to hide.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really"

"Oh? Nothing you say?" Rory questioned as he examined both wrists, "I'm sorry Ben, you should have said. We need to at least plaster that. Come on, you really shouldn't be up anyway" He tried to direct Ben back toward the infirmary, however Ben resisted him.

"No…don't send me back there" he tried to make is sound direct, but it came out as more of a child-like plea, "Being alone. I….ARGHH…" he screamed, a blood curdling cry erupting from his mouth as he fell to the ground, "No…I can't…don't send me there again…please, not again…" the cries disintegrated into broken begging to a force none but he could see.

"Doctor! What's happening?" Rory cried, as knelt beside Benjamin.

All companions rushed to his side, "He's hallucinating." The Doctor spoke to nobody in particular as he scanned Ben's withering body, "There's something still in him. A drug of some sort…" he mumbled, before whipping the screwdriver to his face, "And it's killing him…"


	7. Chapter 7: A Sign

_**A/N:**__ So, I was just re-watching 'Doomsday'., and I must say – Well Done Tennant! I hated Rose and her mutilation of The Doctor. (And, no issue with Billie Piper. I remember being thirteen – half a bloody lifetime ago! – and singing that shameful song in my bedroom!) But I always get emotional during that episode, his utter dejection and loneliness was so overpowering that my joy at seeing the back of Rose was drowned out by his emotion. So, that's my message for today. Bravo DT!_

_**Chapter Seven: A Sign**_

_Dead star shine  
Light up the sky  
I'm all out breath  
My walls are closing in  
Days go by  
Give me a sign  
Come back to the end  
The shepherd of the damned_

"How's he doing?", Amy jumped from her position, leaning against the console, questioning River and Rory the moment they re-entered the room.

"I really have no idea. He's unconscious, but all his vitals seem normal and stable." Rory responded, suddenly looking every one of his two thousand plus years, "Well, 'human' normal. Should he be the same?" he asked, turning to face the Doctor.

The Doctor too, appeared far too aged, far too tired, "Close enough, I think" It was odd, for those who knew this incarnation, to see him so lost and despondent, "But then again, I thought I knew a lot of things before today…"

As much as River wanted to yell and scream at the Doctor, for what he had done – for what had happened to his meta-crisis double – but she knew, now was not the time. She could see, from the distant gaze in his eyes, that he was already punishing himself, a million fold as to what she was capable of. "I sedated him, using as little as I could, and only with medications safe to both humans and Time Lords….I wasn't sure, so I figured better to be safe than sorry"

The Doctor simply nodded to signify both his agreement and unspoken gratitude. He knew he should be doing something – certainly something more than wallowing in his own self-pity. And yet, every time his mind flashed back to River's arrival, to the broken body of his former incarnation, to the expression of defeat and loss plastered across both Pete and Jake's faces – his mind fractured, and he found himself incapable of anything but self-hatred.

"You said. Doctor, you said he was dyeing", Pete spoke up, "What can we do? We need to help him"

The Doctor slowly raised his head, all his experience, all his years, now evident behind those once sparkling eyes, holding Pete's gaze for what seemed like eons, contemplating him before finally asking, "Why do you even care? Why would you choose to save him and disown your own daughter?"

Pete, to his credit, maintained the Doctor's stare, refusing to break eye contact as he spoke, "Firstly. She is not my daughter. For a while, I thought…. I don't know, inheriting a daughter. It was amazing. But she isn't. What she did, _why_ she did it… Even if she was my _real_ daughter, she would not be anymore." As the shame overcame him, he couldn't help but look away, the very idea that he – any version of him – could create such a monster, it broke him a little more each time he so much as thought about it. He recovered quickly, a reminiscing smile overtook the guilt, "But Ben – he was always so old, and so wise. And still so very very young. It was as though he knew anything and everything, but lacked the experience that came with it. And every time he did something, even the most stupid, inane and boring things, his face lit up like a kid at Christmas. He and Tony – best of friends. He taught Tony so much, and at the same time, he shared his enthusiasm and joy at the littlest things in a way only a child could." The way Pete's face almost glowed as his spoke of Ben, it became clear to all in the console room that he had come to see Ben as his adopted son, his responsibility. Pete spoke of Ben and Tony as though they were brothers, and he'd come to see both as his kin, until the grey cloud of the current situation cast it's shadow, reminding Pete of how it had all gone so wrong, "And the tests started. He even agreed to it, originally. So in need of approval, so desperate for acceptance from Rose – because he believed, it was what _you_ wanted", the last comment aimed directly at the Doctor, before returning to address the entire group, "We spoke, often – long conversations, sometimes deep and philosophical, other times about nothing in particular. And still, it was Tony who first noticed something was wrong. He came to me, one night, and asked why Ben was getting so tired, why he seemed so sad all the time. And then, I started noticing it too, the way he'd limp occasionally and do his best to hide it, how he'd slap on a fake smile whenever anyone was around and then look so alone and dejected when he thought nobody could see. He was withdrawing, further and further into himself, refusing to talk- or even admit anything was even wrong. I found him, one night, alone on top of the hill at the back of our property. He was crying, clutching that bit of rock you found when we escaped Torchwood" He revealed, nodding in River's direction, "At first, he wouldn't – he couldn't – speak a word. Just sobbed as he held that rock as close to him as he could. And finally, when he regained the ability to verbalise anything, he told me everything. The experiments, the interrogations. They were torturing him, and the most devastating thing was, half the time, they did it for no other reason than they could. He told me, the main bit of information they wanted – when they actually asked questions rather than pointlessly cause him pain – was about the rock. I mean, to me, it was just a bit of ugly stone, but it clearly meant something to him, he begged me to hide it and keep it safe. It's how it ended up in that locker. He built something….a perception filter, I think he called it – to protect the storage unit. We both agreed the last place anyone would think to look was Torchwood itself. Then he just disappeared, one day we woke up and he was gone. I asked Rose, I asked what happened, and she just laughed it off. Said _he needed a holiday_. It was then I began to understand she must have something to do with it all. Ben had never said she did, didn't even intimate that she had a thing to do with it. But I guessed, I just didn't want to admit it." The pain across his features was almost tangible, "I left it too late, because I could not admit _she_ was capable of such atrocities. And Ben suffered. So much, because of me. Then Jake came to me, he remembered the Doctor from the Cybermen invasion. Same face, ya know? He didn't understand the whole story, not at first. But it didn't matter – he'd seen what they did to Ben, and abhorred it." Pete smiled at Jake, proud of his actions, "He told me everything, what had been happening. What Ben had endured – and that Rose had orchestrated the whole thing. I couldn't just stand back." Pete shrugged, "He had nobody, no defence, no protection. Nothing. Somebody needed to help him…"

It wasn't meant to sound so helpless, so adrift, and yet, his tale had somehow struck a chord with the current Doctor, who had been listening intently, suddenly jumped to his feet, Pete's words storming him into action, "You cared for him, you took him into your care, when I should have done the same to begin with. Peter Tyler, you, are one amazing and absolutely beautiful man", The Doctor was almost on top of him, both index fingers pointed directly at Pete's chest, "Remind me to kiss you once this is sorted"

And he was off, jumping like a manic child around the TARDIS console, "Our amazing girl is stabilising him, keeping him steady for now. BUT, we need to reverse the drug in his system. And I know EXACLTY were to get the antidote" He grinned, an almost hysterical smile.

His companions looked to him, awaiting his answer to their problem.

"Torchwood, of cause! Cardiff, here we come!"

_Geronimo!_


	8. Chapter 8: A Natural Life

_**Chapter Eight – The Natural Life**_

_Hold still  
All of my life  
All of my time  
I don't wanna come back around tonight  
And all that I need  
Is serenity  
I don't wanna feel your new disease_

"Torchwood?"

"You can't be serious"

"Wait! Didn't Torchwood do this to begin with?"

"Do you want him dead?"

"Why Torchwood?" River, the only calm voice in the room, "How can they help?"

"They'd have the antidote ,if know our Torchwood" The Doctor replied, as he pressed seemingly random keys on the TARDIS console.

"Like Pete said, they _did_ this. Torchwood, they caused this to begin with" River replied, as she joined The Doctor, "How can you go to them?"

"The Torchwood of this world, it's different. It completely separated from the Government, it isn't like the Torchwood you know"

"How can you know that?"

He spun round, facing River directly before he allowed a devious smile to overtake his features, "I know the leader", returning to the TARDIS controls, the beaming grin did not leave his face, "Good ol' Captain Jack!" he exclaimed, hitting the final button as the TARDIS dematerialised, entering then Vortex.

"Wait. Captain Jack. As in Time Agent Captain Jack Harkness?" River questioned, her query almost quizzical bordering on optimistic hope.

"Why does it not surprise me that _you_ know him?" The Doctor replied, the majority of his attention remaining on controlling the TARDIS.

"What? We met up a few times. Friends and such!" River retorted, picking up on the stubble jab.

"…Oh yes. I'm sure"

Was that jealously? Was the Doctor actually threatened by River's prior relationship with Jack?

_Drop me in the same century…_

"We're here!" He exclaimed, running toward the TARDIS doors, "Oh. And please. Leave the weapons here. We don't need a war…"

And then he was gone, the TARDIS doors slamming behind him. They needed no invitation, as they followed the Doctors' lead and heading out the front doors.

"…Oh Torchwood Three!" They heard his voice before they saw him, "I've always wanted to see this!"

River heard the guns cock before she saw, but the noise was enough to find herself behind her Doctor, her own weapons aimed behind him.

"Oh. Gun! Always with the guns! What is it with humans and guns?" the Doctor asked, when faced with two individuals and several armaments directed at him, "…Only hoping to see Jack"

"DOCTOR!" Jack emerged from a side room, almost launching himself at the Doctor.

"CAPTAIN!"

"Oh, well isn't this just adorable" River commented as the two entered an almost violent hug, as she lowered her own guns.

"Gwen, Rex. He's a friendly, put your own weapons down" Jack's grin was almost contagious, as Gwen complied instantly, whilst Rex took a little longer to lower his.

"Friend of yours, Jack?" Gwen questioned, a hint of humour lining her words.

"It's the Doctor! Regenerated….Again? I really did like your last one, you know. Rather good looking, and not just a little cheeky. Although this one doesn't look too bad, either…"

"…And not cheeky? Oh, Captain, I could show you cheek…."

"…Is that you, River?"

"Oh, you bet it is _Captain"_

"Ok, enough. From both of you" The Doctor ordered, wagging his finger at both Jack and River, "Jack. I need your help."

Before Jack could respond, an inconceivable scream erupted from behind the TARDIS doors, a voice Jack recognised and found himself tearing after before anyone had a chance to speak.

The image the met his would be scorched in Jack's memories, throughout all his lifetimes. The Doctor- the one he knew, lay on the metallic table of the sick bay, thrashing about as he cried out agony , begging for a reprieve. "Oh my god" he uttered as rushed toward the terrified individual.

"He's the meta-crisis. And he's hallucinating" The Doctor informed, joining Jack at Ben's side, "You have done the whole Crucible drama haven't you?" The Doctor added as an afterthought.

"Yeah. Daleks. Reality Bomb. End of all existence. I know about the double-Doctor" He ended with a smirk, "Which was quite amazing, I must admit…"

The Doctor ignored Jack's innuendo as he placed his hands over Ben's temples, "Oh I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.." The Doctor mumbled, "But it's about time I acted like the man you gave me credit for…"

"Doctor! What are you doing?", River interrupted, grabbing both of the Doctors hands.

"The hallucinations, they are growing. Overtaking him. We can reverse the toxin, but unless we stop these hallucinations, we'd be saving a vegetable. I need to get into his mind, protect it." The Doctor explained, "River, I need you to fill Jack in" He paused, before adding, "ON THE DETAILS! Get the antidote. I'll try and save his mind…"

Before anyone could argue, the Doctor resumed his position, a hand on either side of Ben's temples, his own eyes drooping before he became unreachable by those around him.

_Pain. Terror. Anguish. Guilt._

_The sudden onslaught overwhelmed the Doctor, not expecting such a barrage of emotions. He could feel it, all of it. Unimaginable agony exploding every portion of his being. The fear, the inconceivable panic and dread. The horrifying knowledge that he was alone._

_And the culpability The self-hatred. The feeling that he deserved it all. _

This was the sum total of his meta-crisis emotions.

"_This is not right. You do not deserve this" The Doctor spoke, hoping his target would hear._

_Silence. Unimaginable, tortuous silence._

"…_But I do. I need to make this right." _

"_Listen to me. Hear me. Benjamin. My son. My beautiful, heroic and profoundly innocent son." The Doctor spoke, clasping the face of Ben, "I will make this right. I promise you. But I need you to hold, Benjamin. I will save you, I just need to stay with me…:"_


End file.
